Survivor
by GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud
Summary: An AU of the short action scene from Gundam Unicorn's episode 1 where instead of a random ace pilot, it was Amuro Ray, the White devil ace pilot who piloted the Stark Jegan against Marida Cruz's Kshatriya. One shot. Idea from Ultrahero74's challenge.


**Hello people of fanfiction from around the world! And to any potential readers. This is my first attempt of fanfiction and actually uploading it so if you want to leave a review please say what was wrong with it and how I could improve it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Unicorn, the Gundam franchise or any characters. All Characters, units rights belong to sunrise. The idea came from Ultrahero74.**

 **So here you go. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Amuro felt a wave of sorrow as he felt the regrets, anger from his two teammates as he felt their consciousness fade as the large quad wing mobile suit cut them down with its funnels. He could feel nothing the determination along with steadfast loyalty from the pilot. The white devil tried to contact his ship but there was too much Minovsky interference.

With a press of a button he released his Jegan's additional armor and missile launcher on the shoulders. The ace pilot equipped a beam saber on its free hand as he fired his bazooka as he expertly dodged the laser of the funnels. He was really hard pressed against this Zeon unit as most of its funnels dodged his accurate shot and quickly threw the empty weapon.

He cursed as a light blue laser nearly hit him but rolled to the side just in time and pushed the thrusters to the max beam saber ready to pierce its cockpit. It didn't surprise the White devil that his enemy did the same but he didn't forget about the funnels for any sudden any attack from it.

"It's strong," Amuro commented as his Jegan was forcefully pushed back with its size and thrust as his purple beam saber met with its lightly colored one. He really couldn't count how long that lasted but he eventually pushed the monstrous MS and circled each other. The hidden annoyance of that green unit's pilot was felt through by his newtype senses but he ignored trying to contact the person telepathically because he or she ignored his attempts earlier.

Now as they once again clashed Amuro quickly dodged its swipe as he made his unit duck and stabbed it but he gasped when a sudden resistance met his strike. "I-Field! It has an I-Field!?" The curly haired ace pilot in surpise but he recovered just in time for it to push back as it attempted to grab his hands. He quickly grabbed another beam saber and deflected a swiped towards the waist of his unit and he retaliated with his own attempt to cut the offending hand but it moved fast to defend against his second attack. His sensed warned him to prepare another defense and his instinct was right as its frontal right shield opened and headed towards him and a singular rectangular object popped out of its tip emitting the same glow as its weapons.

Beam saber! He was once again surprised at his opponent's skills and unit's weapons. With difficulty, he managed to block it but the quad wing shield monoeyed MS was proving too strong for his unit. The gundam pilot knew he had to get out of its range as he was in trouble here with its funnel and additional three beam sabers left. Thoughts of if only his still being finished RX-093 Hi-Nu Gundam were he it'd be different but it wasn't the case so he moved those hypothetical situations away. So, he kicked the unit on its right torso sending it away but it didn't really shock him it recovered quickly.

Amuro was relieved that he somehow sent it away but he dodged and rolled as lasers after lasers shot him. He swerved downwards and firing his Vulcans destroying one then pointed left as stream of bullets punctured another and boosted making him continued moving down and before his target could move he sliced the funnel.

His sensors beeping caught his attention and the lone pilot saw that the special unit was now chasing him and he rolled as stream of lasers passed where he used to be. Despite its size it was gaining on him but a laser hit his Jegan's right knee making his head hit the fastly deploed airbag as his Jegan lost its balance. "Damn it, the Jegan's reaction time is slow."

Just as it was about to cut him down he backflipped the mass produced unit in a hairs breath fashion as lasers spam him and the White devil stopped a vertical cut attempting to cut him in half but he was still pushed down. Now, Amuro could feel his opponent's thoughts declare a finality as he was sure it was whoever it was' win as his funnel released lasers. It was hard bordering on the impossible but he did it and dodged the strike to his Jegan's vital spots but he was now helpless as his thrusters and verniers were damaged, his arms and legs cut off. Most systems were critical as it glowed a very ominous red on his monitor.

The beam saber threatened to cut him down but Amuro only stared it with confidence as he faced his incoming death. Amuro a stout believer in humanity has begun doubting them and thought perhaps Char was right years ago because he could still see the same situation slowly brewing once again starting with the theft of the Prototype unit of the Anaheim Electronics and looked like the beginnings of a new war. Regardless of his thoughts now he will soon be joining Char, Lalah, and Chan so there's something to looking up to he guessed.

For Amuro Ray, time moved slowly for him as the menacing unit that stood above him raised its saber arm ready to cut him down and end his life. He could only watch helplessly but he settled for closing his eyes. The brown haired curly pilot found it odd he didn't have flashes of his life as people said they had when near death as he heard sounds of its arms now moving down to cut him.

When he was sure it was now near a new sound entered the silent battlefield. Amuro recognized it as the sounds of beam. It meant he was in his assigned ships range already. And upon opening his eyes he observed that the Zeon unit was now retreating and his radar registered six units approaching him from the rear.

"Captain Amuro! Are you okay!?" One of his subordinates asked as beams passed him targeting his enemy but it didn't counterattack and moved away from them until his silhouetted disappeared from the view.

"I'm fine." Was all he said as he was hauled back towards the ship.


End file.
